Meant to be?
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Evy’s having odd dreams will she tell Rick about them or keep them hidden? Set right after the 1st movie. PLS R&R, fluff. based on a dream I had. CH.4 UP! YAY!may not continue, my dreams aren't coming alone so good, sorry.DONE!
1. that dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing used in the mummy movies

Summary: Evy's having odd dreams; will she tell Rick about them or keep them hidden? Set right after the 1st movie. Pls R&R, fluff. based on a dream I had.

* * *

She was running, but she didn't know why. She only knew that if she stopped she would die. As she ran down a dark hallway, only in her underwear and an old shirt of Rick's, she ran, her hair falling behind her. Her bare feet hit the carpet floor as lightning was seen as she past floor to ceiling windows, the moonlight every so often showing, if their was no lightning.

She was breathing heavily as she looked behind her, she saw nothing, but she refused to stop running and she continued for what seemed to be an eternity. This was a dream, it had to be, for only in her dreams did things make only this amount of sense. She had only known Rick for two weeks and they had just arrived in Cairo that day, and their was never any lightning, at least not from when she could remember, and because she had only just known him that gave no explanation as to why she was wearing his shirt.

The hallway seemed to continue on forever and there was no end, she was ready to quit and give up, but her feet wouldn't let her, they just continued to carry her.

"Rick! HELP!" she managed to yell through the hall as she ran down it. She felt the dream would never end, then suddenly, a door opened and a hand flung out. Grabbing her arm, Evy was pulled into a room forcefully and was slammed right into a man's chest. She looked up and saw Rick holding her and looking at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" all thoughts of her running and yelling down the hall vanished as she found herself kissing Rick passionately and moving towards the nearby couch.

"nothing." was all she said as she began to kiss him more.

"Wake up." He said leaning over her. His voice sounded different, almost scared.

"Evy please wake up." He said again as she was being pulled out of her dream land and into reality. She woke up to see Rick sitting on the edge of her bed, hovering over her and Jonathan walking out of the bathroom with a wet cloth to put over her head, which he did as soon as he got to her side.

"Are you ok? Rick asked starring into her eyes, so full of concern, right then she wanted to kiss him, but with Jon in the room she couldn't. It was all a dream, but what did it mean, and why did she have the sudden urge to take Rick right there?

She nodded a yes to Ricks question and laid back down on the bed, her eyes open, starring at her brother and her, boyfriend? Is that what he was, they'd only kissed three times, well five, if you include the prison kiss and the one after watching Hamunaptra go down in front of them. She sat there looking deeply into Ricks eyes.

"Well, she's fine, I'm going back to bed, night." Jon said smiling and shaking his head.

"I should go to." Rick said the second Jonathan left.

"No, please don't go. I need you here, please just for tonight." I moved my hand out for him and moved my body to make room for him in my bed. I didn't know why, but I needed him near me. He got into bed with me and we both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well? How was it? I should have more up later, depends on what you think. Pls R&R. 


	2. arguments out of nowhere

Disclaimer: I own nothing used in the mummy movies

Summary: Evy's having odd dreams; will she tell Rick about them or keep them hidden? Set right after the 1st movie. Pls R&R, fluff. Based on a dream I had.

* * *

The next morning Evy woke up to see Rick fast asleep next to her. His arms were wrapped around her and her head was on his chest. The second she stirred he woke up, quickly moving out of the bed and into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Am I that horrible to sleep with?" Evy asked rather rudely from the bed.

"What? God no?" he said coming out and starring at her. "I just thought it didn't seem proper, after all we're not even engaged." He said standing at the foot of the bed and looking at her.

"Since when do you care what is proper and what isn't?" honestly the nerve, she thought.

"I don't ok, look I only stayed the night with you because you asked, you don't have to be such a--"

"A what? A broad?" she yelled getting out of the bed and standing in front of him. They fought regularly, over the more stupid things in life, and that's why her dream even made less sense then before.

"Yeah, Evelyn, a broad."

"So what made you come in here and check up on a proper broad in the middle of the night?" She asked yelling and getting rather frustrated.

"Your brother came in my room saying you were screaming for me in your sleep, but I haven't got the slightest idea why, it's clear you can't stand me!" he yelled in her face and walked out of the room slamming the door.

She jumped at the sound and stood there shocked, but that's the thing O'Connell, I can stand you. She mumbled to herself and quickly got ready thinking how on moment of pure bliss had turned into a living nightmare.

* * *

Once dressed Evy walked out of her room, she looked to her brother sitting on the couch.

"I say old mum, what did you say to O'Connell?"

"Never mind Jonathan, where is he?"

"Well after storming out of your room he left." He said with a confused look on his face. Evy looked to the main door, now had they would have been at the house in Egypt that Evelyn and Jonathan grew up in, Evy wouldn't have had the foggiest idea where to look, but since, for the time being, they were in a hotel, or some of the sort, she knew her American friend would be downstairs having a drink and that's where she headed, straight to the bar to talk to her American friend.

* * *

well, how am i doing? pls let me know, i don't care what you have to say, the future of this story depends on you.

hey cookie044-thanks for all your reviews i love hearing from you.


	3. mental issues and midnight hour

She left the hotel room and went downstairs to the bar. Evy walked around until she spotted Rick walking towards the door, following him, she ended up outside and looking at his back.

Talk to him. Her mind said.

No. her heart argued.

Yes.

Why.

Why not.

Because I yelled at him.

So your stupid, big deal.

I'm not stupid.

So what's your problem?

I love him. She stood there stunned at what she had just thought, and thank god he couldn't hear her little argument with herself.

You what! He mind asked.

I love him.

Then why are you so mean to him?

I don't know, I guess I think he hates me too and I can only do so much.

Well look, you keep your things to yourself and let me do all the thinking. Her mind finished and she walked over and sat next to Rick, feeling better that her mind was in control and not her heart.

"Here to yell at me some more." Rick asked coldly.

"No" Evy said flatly.

"Then what are you here for?"

To apologize. He heart said.

Hey shut up, what did I say earlier?

"Just to say I'm sorry" Evy spoke her heart.

Yes one for me. Her heart yelled.

"I didn't mean to act that way, and I'm sorry." Near tears Evy looked away.

"Hey don't cry, ok, it was my fault to and I could have been nicer myself. So I'm sorry too." They hugged and went upstairs to talk.

* * *

Once they entered the room Jonathan was leaving for the bar and only said bye. Once he was gone Rick and Evy sat on the couch and talked, no longer arguing, just talking about their pasts and why they were so cold towards the other, of course Evy's mind was in control the whole time.

Night fell and Rick kissed Evy good night and retired to his room, never once allowing her to escape his mind. He only hoped that there could be more days like this other then the days like they had bee having filled with arguments.

In Evy's room, she had just fallen asleep when she was wisped into dreamland, being forced into her previous dream of her running down the hallway in only her underwear and Rick's shirt. The only difference was she got further with Rick then the night before. Maybe she should tell Rick, but only time would tell.

* * *

That night Evy found herself walking down the same hallway only now she was in her normal pajamas and walking slowly step by step. A door from down the hall opened and she saw Rick step out.

"Evy is that you?"

"Rick?"

"What are you doing up? It's late"

"Yeah I know I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither, why don't you come on in." he said and she followed him into his room.

* * *

well what do you think? pls let me know asap. 


	4. maybe things are ok after all

It was morning when both Rick and Evy woke up, only now realizing they had spent another night together, but unlike the morning before they were actually happy to be with the other.

Evy snuggled against Rick and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat, she began to talk, and everything her heart wanted to say.

"I love you" she started out, "I'm only mean to you because I don't know how you feel about me and I don't want to get close to someone who will just end up hurting me." Evy opened her eyes and looked at Rick. She just now realized that everything was said out loud.

"I know how you feel" Rick said, looking into her eyes and loosing himself in her. "I love you, too. I just thought you were so proper that a girl like you would never want a guy like me, I'm sorry." Rick continued to look into Evy's eyes, but found them closed as her lips touched his and she kissed him like never before, with such passion neither one knew they had.

Once they pulled apart Evy began to explain her dreams to Rick who told her he'd been having similar ones. They kissed again and promised one another that no matter what they would never allow the other to leave their side.

After a long silence and an even longer time in Rick's bed, Rick finally spoke.

"Evelyn Carnahan, will you marry me?" he said as he pulled out a lovely ring that was gold with diamonds in the middle.

"Yes," Evy said, tears forming in her eyes, she looked up to her Rick and kissed him again, enjoying every moment she had with him.

Why where we fighting? We love each other and know this now. She said to herself as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

Ok, I know it was short, but my dreams aren't getting me anywhere near this story, I keep dreaming I've been kidnapped, uh, that's funny. Well I based this chapter on personal experiences, I had a really good friend of mine with me a while ago, we always fought though, I never knew why. Until he left me for good, now he lives 2 hours away and our parents won't let us see each other, but now I know why we fought, it was because I loved him and he loved me.

Now I don't really believe in love, it's all fairy tales and hokum to me, but I guess it's true, you have to see it to believe it. At least I did, I saw how empty I was without him and every little thing reminded me of him, that's when I realized I was in love.

Well let me know what you though of the story, good, bad? I really don't care what you have to say just please review, I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
